What was Silently Concealed
by Clementine Angst
Summary: Harry leaves with the purest love for Hermione, but when he returns it seems that all hope is lost as she found comfort in his best friend. But is her relationship with Ron real or just the product of a scheming Ginny? CHAPTER 14 is UP! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Discamer: I don't own The Harry Potter story or any of the Characters.

He sat there, slowly tracing the crevices of her smile with his eyes, unaware of his surroundings of which she was so concentrated on. He smiled when she smiled, and he tried to understand what came so easily to her. He watched her laugh and talk, not caring if anyone noticed his unnecessary staring, it would be fine with him. But she kept going, not even hesitating at the simplest moments of awkwardness that accompanied her gaze over to him. Ron didn't mind if she looked at him again, he was only concentrating on her anyway. When they hurried back to their common rooms he caught up to her in the hall.

" 'Mione, I haven't talked to you all day" He greeted her with a giddy smile.

"You seemed distanced back there, I didn't want to bother you, it seemed as though you were thinking really hard, and that doesn't happen often." She paused before grinning, and then looking away. "Where do you think Harry is? I haven't seen him today."

"Don't know, haven't seen 'em anywhere, doesn't matter though, he'll turn up." He shifted his books to the opposite side, almost hitting a passing student. "So" Ron muttered, trying to break the awkward silence that he created, and that she chose to ignore. "I see you've got more books to study, going to waste more time tonight, we are leaving for our break in a matter of hours, it's a bloody holiday?" He asked with a slightly arrogant tone.

"I don't mind _wasting _my time studying, at least I'm productive, unlike you, just running around, snogging random girls in the closets, I mean, pick one already,"

"What's it to you?" He added firmly.

"Nothing I guess, other than a nuisance," She shook her head and sped up her step so he struggled to keep up. They eventually made it to the common room, but everyone had seemed to have dispatched into their usual groups, chatting and conversing over the day spent. But Hermione had no intention of staying here, she was headed right up to the silence of her room, to put her nose in a book and avoid the needless conversations that had just went on only a few minutes ago.

As she hurried through the commotion she recognized that familiar stance, leaning against a wall, talking to no one, just staring out the window. She quickly changed her direction and headed straight towards him, unsure of what he was thinking, but it didn't matter, it was Harry, he wouldn't mind talking to her. "Harry, I'm assuming you're all packed for the holiday break,"

"Yeah, I just finished" He didn't shift his gaze, and she didn't ask what was the matter. "I'm going to stay with the Weasly's, are you?"

"Yes," She mumbled, waiting for a response.

"That's good; I suppose I'll be heading there with you then,"

"Of course," She knew there was something on the verge of worsening the mood, and she was hasty not to pry to why he was so distant. "So I guess I'll be meeting up with you later," She walked away, leaving the watcher to his watching, and his mind to continue. But as she walked away, he couldn't help but dread the holiday break, he wasn't up to all this holiday cheer, there was too much unnatural glee, too much false hope, something he had relied on for some time now. There was nothing left to look at, the sky had cleared and most of the voices had disappeared, he heard someone call his name, and he slowly took his bags and followed them, leaving the common room behind, sulking towards his friends.

Ron slapped him on the shoulder, trying to snap him out of his gaze, it was fixed intently on the falling snow, and how the wind grasped it so delicately, with knowledge of how fragile it truly was.


	2. Chapter 2

They were soon greeted by the warm smiles of the Weasly family as they made their way farther into the burrow. The sounds and smells flooded Harry with recognition of the familiar as he brought his bags up to a room. He then realized how lucky he was, not to have to stay at Hogwarts this time, not to watch his friends leave him behind for their happy memories. Hermione followed Harry silently, trying to uncover what was eating away at his thoughts. She watched him intently until he turned around and spotted her, tilting her body so she could see into the room. He crooked his head and smiled, walking over to her.

"Spying on me?" He teased.

"Oh, no, I just wanted to, um," she paused, "talk to you."

"What about?"

"Your mood lately, you see, it's been bringing us all down," She said lightly.

He walked over to her, trying to place what she was trying to say, under all those words, with all those meanings, he was looking for the emotion that described her reason for being there.

"'Mione, you don't need to worry about me, I'll be fine, let's just concentrate on the holidays," He said, attempting to be reassuring, but failing completely.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, I'll just keep prying" She stated with effect as she walked off. Harry found himself watching her leave, then staring at the place she had disappeared into after she had left. All his thoughts focused on what was wrong, and the truth was, he didn't really know, but it _was_ holding him down, it _was_ dampening his mood.

-

"I'm so glad Harry decided to come this year, it was quite the surprise," Mr. Weasly bellowed. "We expected him to stay at Hogwarts." Mrs. Weasly nodded at his thought and continued to prepare the meal, using magic here and there.

Ron hurried down the stairs with a hungry look on his face, "When's dinner going to be ready mum?" He asked politely, trying to sound as if he didn't care.

"Oh, I don't know, sometime soon," She suggested. He shrugged and walked out into their yard, heading towards Hermione and Harry, who seemed to be deep in conversation.

"Would it hurt to just smile," Hermione suggested in a mocking tone.

"I think it would" Harry replied hastily, but Ron appeared and they stopped bickering. Ron sensed the awkwardness, but didn't dare ask why it was present. Harry looked as though he was ready to snap and Ron could tell Hermione was thinking up a comeback, for God knows what.

"Dinner's going to be ready soon, so I guess we should head inside," Ron suggested absently. Their feet kicked the snow solemnly as they followed him back into the burrow and seated themselves at the long table, waiting patiently for the meal. Mrs. Weasly told them to wash up and change out of their cloths, that had been dampened from the snow, Ron whined a little and hurried to his room, whereas Harry and Hermione headed up the stairs to their suitcases. Hermione grabbed clean cloths and hurried into the bathroom, opening the door and throwing her cloths on the floor. She saw someone jerk their head, and she realized she wasn't alone.

There stood a half naked Harry, shirt off, hair muffled, eyes gleaming. Her eyes locked into his for a brief moment. She could feel her face burning up and most likely turning a bright shade of red, she turned away and left, leaving Harry to laugh under his breath. She thought to herself, perhaps there was something there, something between them, but the idea was shooed away by her common sense as she tried to enjoy the meal.

Ron sat to her left and Harry to her right. The dinner was the usual Weasly family gathering, although there was only Ginny, Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, and the trio. Hermione tried to listen to all of what they were saying, about the Ministry, about You-Know-Who, but she dazed off, staring at the glass in one of the windows. It was so perfectly fit regarding the pane, just right, it was miraculous that something could be created to fit that perfectly.

She suddenly felt someone's knee graze hers, there was a rush in her heart, a momentary hope it was done purposely, but when nothing else happened, she simply kept on staring silently into the distance. It was later in the night when they were still at the table and Mrs. Weasly was talking about Bill and all his accomplishments. That Hermione felt a push of someone's palm, come skating down her thigh. Their hand was placed firmly on her knee, rubbing her leg gently, and she didn't like it, it wasn't the least bit romantic, it wasn't the least bit necessary, and she looked to her left, gave him a glare and he removed her hand. She then moved over to the right, to make sure he understood. Harry smiled, as Hermione inched away from Ron and closer to him.


	3. Chapter 3

She was relieved when dinner was over and it was time to help clean up all the dishes. She practically jumped out of her seat to help Mrs. Weasly and Ginny, ignoring how startled the rest were with her sudden interest in housekeeping. She decided not to let Mrs. Weasly use magic on the dishes; she needed something to occupy her mind, so she slowly scraped the dishes clean, one by one. She stood there for a couple hours, just cleaning the cups and spoons, dishes and forks. The time had slipped away silently, until she glanced at the clock and realized it was almost twelve. As she dried her hands and placed the wash cloth on the counter she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. She was quick to ignore the feeling and head up to the room she was sharing with Ginny. As she fell onto the bed, thoughts circulated in her head, she didn't know why Ron would make such a move, she didn't know why he thought she wouldn't mind. He was acting weird lately, along with Harry, there was just something wrong, and she could sense it.

The rest of the night was spent tossing and turning for Hermione, but amazing dreams for Ron. He dreamt of her, over and over again, he had to get the nerve to convince her they were right together, he had to. But no one knew about his feelings, no one knew about the jealousy he felt every time she hugged Harry, every time she mentioned Krum. There was nowhere else to go with his feelings other than to her. He thought it through, countless times, how he would reveal it to her, how he would dispatch his greatest secret. What he thought he could say never seemed to be right at that exact moment, so he had always intended to keep it in, keep it hidden, but not tomorrow, tomorrow he would treat her like his love, what she truly was, not his bickering partner, or someone to argue with. He jumped out of bed and tip-toed over to Harry.

"'Arry, get up," He said, shaking Harry violently.

"What is it Ron," Harry said as he smashed his glasses onto his face.

"I think I'm going to tell her, today, I think I will." Ron stammered.

"Sure Ron, I have no idea, what you're talking about," He shrugged, removed his glasses and returned to his slumber unaware that Ron was about to ruin his holiday break. Harry thought some more about Ginny and how their relationship had ended, and how Hermione had convinced him to stay at Hogwarts for a seventh year. He thought about Hermione, she had always been there for him. And with that thought he stumbled back into a peaceful sleep, forgetting everything Ron had said.

-

The morning came quickly and Harry was ready to face the day ahead, no matter that the memories of Dumbledore kept reminding him he needed to start his search for the horcruxes he wouldn't let it bother him today, tomorrow was Christmas, a day of great celebration, a day to recall such great events in a cheerful way. He stumbled down the stairs, and greeted the family, looking eagerly for Ron. He couldn't quite remember what he had told him last night, and he wanted to clarify whatever it was. His friend tended to assume that Harry was always paying attention, which wasn't usually the fact.

"Morning Harry, I see you've gotten up a bit late," Mr. Weasly assumed aloud as he hurried by.

"I guess," Harry mumbled under his breath, as it was too late for Mr. Weasly to hear him, he was already out the door. "Where's he going?" Harry asked.

"Oh, out and about, like a busy man, he never stops these days, you know, I can't wait until he slows down, it'll be better for the family." Mrs. Weasly added, answering in an expressionless way.

"Oh," There was a slight hesitation before he hurried away out into the yard. He saw Hermione with her nose in a book and Ron arguing with Ginny, he couldn't help but smile with the sight of raw words and fowl faces, the atmosphere seemed to be lighting up his day already. He sat down next to Hermione, she barely acknowledged he was there, only nodding her head in his direction, in an almost unnoticeably fashion. "I'll take that as a hello." He grinned.

"Take it however you want," She added, not taking her eyes off the pages, but Harry could tell from their lack of movement she wasn't reading, her eyes didn't follow any words, they stared absently at the page, trying to convince Harry that she felt no remorse for ignoring him. She turned to him and began to talk. There was no stopping her, "Harry, I know it's hard for you, I know how close you were, and it's hard not to be bitter and distant during these times, but we all lost him too, he was the head of our school, he helped us too. And at first I didn't think this was still bothering you so much, you weren't like this in the summer, but after I thought about it, it seems, that it fits, you know, all this moping and those far away looks, it's still because of him."

"Well," He started, but was interrupted in a matter of seconds.

"You don't have to explain, it is fine with me, just please, you're so depressed, just please lighten up," She was quick to add half of a smile at the end when he glanced down at her book.

"So what are you reading on this fine winter day?"

"I have no idea." She said, closing the book, setting it on the chair and walking towards a mistaken Ron and a satisfied Ginny.

"Done _reading_," Ron smirked. Tossing a look back at Ginny and waiting from a reply from an obviously riled up Hermione.

"Actually no, I decided to put it aside and I don't appreciate," Hermione was about to add a snarky response when a snowball collided with her back, she turned around, shuffling the snow with her feet, straightening her hat and facing him. He had a look of contentment drawn delicately on his face. It smoothed over all the heroic tragedy that had wore him down over the past few months. As though he was starving for fun, Harry picked up another one and threw it hastily at Ron. Starting a fight, but not the bickering kind, the kind where old memories hid in the back of your mind to make room for new ones.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that the chapters are a bit short, so I tried to make this one a little longer, but not a lot, actually I don't think it's very noticeable. But I thought it was the right place to end the chapter. Also, the Horcruxes part may seem a bit unlikely, but the mystery will unfold throughout the rest of the story-- but not this chapter.

---

They sat inside near a recently lit fire, drawn up in bath robes. Hermione sat on the couch, next to Ron, thinking wearily about the fight. Harry had chosen not to sit near Ron, he had been acting weird all day, and there was no sense in increasing the awkwardness that often accompanied him. The fire started to die and Harry got up to help Ginny with lunch. There was silence for a while, until Ron "yawned" and threw his hands up in the air, stretching the left one over Hermione's shoulder. He then pulled her closer to his side. She rolled her eyes, and immediately stood up.

"Ronald, you're so, _annoying_," She blurted out before barreling by a slightly bemused Harry.

"Man, I thought that would do it, I thought she would finally figure it out." He mumbled, so Harry could hear.

"Ron, you're being such a prat."

"No, I'm trying to get a message across, how hard is it to just live a little?" Ron paused before answering himself, "Obviously hard for her,"

Harry stomach dropped. He suddenly didn't want Ron to tell Hermione anything. There was a rush in his heart, which would have angrily thrust him at Ron if it wasn't his best friend of so many years. Harry didn't want to admit that this feeling that lay at the pit of his being was a feeling he had so many times before, he didn't want to admit that this feeling was jealously. This was an emotion he wished would stay untouched, but there had been so many times that it had controlled him to the point that he couldn't think without letting it fuel his thoughts. He stood there, glancing at Ron, someone who had been overwhelmed with jealousy countless times, and he realized, there was always a reason for jealousy, whether you believed it was real or not. But Harry didn't want to think about that reason, he wanted to push it aside and move on, he wanted to crawl up in his bed, ignore the things he had to do, and sleep, so he could forget. At this moment there were too many temptations thrown at Harry, he couldn't doge them anymore, he had to face them, head on, without any doubts. But that seemed impossible though it was the right thing to do.

Hermione was venting to Ginny. She was pacing, her hand scrunched her forehead, and her legs couldn't stop. "I mean, the whole gesture can be taken as completely friendly, I mean, friends put their arms around each other all the time." She was attempting to convince herself this meant nothing in the eyes of Ron and that he meant nothing by it.

"Well it all depends," Ginny concluded, "Has he done anything else that would make you think this wasn't a friend type of affection."

Hermione snorted, coughed a little, told Ginny what had happen with his wandering hand the other night at dinner. Ginny couldn't contain her laughter, she didn't quite double over onto the floor laughing, but she came awfully close. "You can't be serious, that is so," She searched for the word, but Hermione found it for her.

"Stupid." She stated clearly. "There is no way Ron, would ever feel like that towards me, and I'll be happy to keep it that way if he just shut his mouth and tied his hands together."

"I don't think that is going to happen any time soon." Ginny snickered and then motioned behind Hermione. Ron stood there, scowling.

"Excuse me, I have to go tie my hands together," He promptly left, but was pursued by Hermione.

"You don't have the right to say that, you weren't in there, you don't know what we were saying."

"I know what I heard, and I'll be happy to shut my mouth, it's shut, I won't ever say anything again, is that how you want it?"

"No," She screamed, "I don't want you to do anything other than stop acting out unfeasible urges."

"Unfeasible, they are all feasible." He added sharply. "There are just some people who don't want to admit what they really feel so that something could actually happen."

"Who exactly are those some people?"

"I don't know," He mumbled, avoiding eye contact, "But they need to open up their eyes." He started.

"What if they have opened their eyes, and what they saw was so wrong that they had to close them, what if they opened their eyes and saw something they knew that they longed for, but could never have? What then?" She added with anger, before _storming _away.

---

He had closed the door, as the yelling from the hallway had dampened his perception of sound and damaged his peace and quiet. An owl had just arrived for him and he hastily opened the letter. It was addressed to him in fancy script and black ink. He leaned back in the bed before starting to read.

_Harry,_

_It has been a long while since we have met, a long while since we have conversed about the recent issues concerning __the state of our safety and more importantly your safety. We are surprised that there have been no threats to your life lately, though there __have__ been many battles and more than enough casualties, there is fear this might never end. We are contacting you not only to make sure you are safe, but to explain a recent revelation._

_We think we have found the location of a Horcrux. We have discussed the importance of your education and how heavily it weighs on your future, but we have also discussed the future if You-Know-Who reigns our land, and the results are unbearable. __Though you decided earlier this term to return to Hogwarts, we believe it is necessary for you to leave, and join us, for the destruction of the Horcruxes is the key to the ending of this hell. Please contact us, just send back this owl here, no worries, but we will be waiting for your reply._

_Happy Holidays, _

_The Order_

_P.S. After you reply, we will come pick you up for your journey __2 a.m.__ on__ the 26__th__ of December.__If we do not hear from you we will assume something has gone wrong, and will visit the burrow the same day. Please do not worry us, send back something to us, as the search has begun._

His head throbbed, his heart pounded, and too many thoughts raced through his head. He had been dreading this note, dreading the time where he would have to face his fears, no matter his skill, no matter his preparation. He took out paper and ink, replying to the letter.

_Order,_

_I am safe. I will be expecting you then. Happy holidays to you too._

_Harry_

The briefness of the letter offered satisfaction to his ideas. Right now they were what he wanted to disappear, what he wanted to leave. All of the troubles of the time, they seemed to haunt him the most. But he knew this was his duty, he knew that people had spent their whole lives attempting to end Voldemort, he wasn't going to let them down, as this was his destiny.

---

It was dinner again, and the meal was nicely prepared. Harry noticed that Ron sat as far away as possible from Hermione, who Harry, had instinctively sat next to, leaving Ron alone. Fred and George had come for dinner, along with Bill and Fleur. Unfortunately Charlie couldn't make the dinner, but he would be coming in for Christmas dinner. Christmas dinner could be the last meal he ever ate with them, the last time he ever sat in one of their uncomfortable wooden chairs, the last time he saw a happy Christmas. He ate his meal quietly, not talking much, just nodding at facts and opinions and laughing emptily at jokes and experiences, he found it useless to convey someone so happy it was sickening so he fell right back into his distanced depression, but no one seemed to notice, well other than Hermione. She kept looking over at him, and making it a point to talk, to point things out and to brighten his mood, when all else failed, she stopped talking too, just resting her eyes on her half eaten plate of food, not even listening to all the words floating quickly through the air.

She then decided to kick him, really hard, so his leg jerked up, hitting the top of the table, and clattering dishes. The attention was now directed towards him, a few glaring eyes asked suspiciously if he was alright, when he replied he was fine, they went on with their meal, and Hermione was confused. There had to be some way to snap him out of this depression. She hoped it wasn't still about Dumbledore, she hoped he wasn't thinking about anything but the joy tomorrow was expected to bring. Throughout the night she was tempted to kick him, to shove him, to poke at him, or to yell at him. The daze he was in was bothering her so much, that after the table was cleared and everyone headed in their separate directions, she followed him to the room he was staying in.

She heard the bounce of the mattress when he jumped on the bed, laying face up and staring at the ceiling. She didn't bother to knock, she just headed straight in. "Come to kick me some more, I see."

"No, I came to check on you."

"There's nothing to check on," He didn't look at her, but she came farther into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. He could feel the weight pull the mattress down, he then sat up next to her. "I'm serious; there is nothing wrong, I just, I haven't felt like myself today." It was a total lie, he had felt like himself, he just didn't want everyone else to know what was going on; he didn't want to ruin their Christmas, to ruin their memories.

"You're too much." She teased. "Too much mystery,"

"I didn't realize I was that mysterious, I thought my mood was bringing everyone down, though, but no one seemed to notice."

"It wasn't bringing _everyone's_ mood down, more like _mine._" She added with force. "But I expect that to change, tomorrow is Christmas, for God's sake, can't you just let it go for a day or two."

A day or two;

A day or two from now, he would be thrown back into that circle of danger.

"When we get back to Hogwarts you better not act like this." She added seriously, "I'm not going to deal with this anymore."

"Hermione," He turned to face her completely, taking one of her hands. He was sure he was going to tell her. But what he found himself longing to do was something unthinkable when it came to a friend, a surly forbidden feeling if the relationship was to survive. But it seemed she was thinking it, because what happened next was so unlike her it even caught him by surprise. She didn't lean in slowly so it could be predicted, but threw her lips at his, expecting for him to pull away, but he didn't, unaware of what actions can truly mean.

There is many ways to describe a kiss, by the length, by the intensity, even by the passion, or the way the hand might wander, the way his hair feels when your hand is thrown through it. But all those things are simply words, and actions. How you truly describe a kiss is by the meaning it has, or by the impact, by the way it leaves you speechless for days on end. By the memories it is expected to create.

And this kiss, this kiss, would do more than just influence their thoughts, hopes and dreams; it would change their perception of the future, separate or together.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron walked up the stairs, considering how late it was, one a.m. Christmas morning, but all he could think about was what Hermione said. He couldn't tell who exactly it was about, but he could tell he had hurt her. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he rushed up to his room. He opened the door and saw Harry sleeping when he noticed the letter addressed to Harry on the table. Ron knew he wasn't supposed to intrude on other people's business, but who would have owled Harry at this time of year. He grabbed the letter and began to read it. The words left and unknown feeling in the bottom of his stomach and the idea of what could be happening shifted his perspective of Harry's mood. This was horrible, and he hadn't told anyone. Why was the simple question to ask, but Ron didn't dare answer it, Ron didn't dare think about it as he attempted to sleep. His dreams were flooded with deaths and horrid images, all he could see, was the possibility he would never see Harry again. His eyes shifted to Harry, and then to the letter. He wanted to rip it up and throw it in the fire so its words didn't haunt any of them.

He tossed and turned for hours until Hermione came in to wake them up, "Wake up Ron," She shook his side, and he sat up, rolled his eyes, and headed down stairs. She then headed over to Harry, "Wake up Harry," She shook his side, and he grabbed her arm, pulling her into the bed with him. She giggled for a moment before coming to her senses, "Ugh, we don't have time for this, breakfast is ready." She promptly got up and walked away, leaving Harry a bit confused.

He headed down stairs, puffy-eyed and sleepy, walking right towards the table, where fresh food awaited him. They all seemed so happy; they all talked and laughed, as if there was no danger, as if there was no evil. But that was the problem, when the idea of taking down the evil starts to control your life, there is no where left to look to for reassurance or for guidance as you have left it all behind. And all Harry could think about was never being able to be who he wanted to be, never being able to be free of the chains this evil had tied so tightly on him. He wanted to finish Voldemort off so there would be some ounce of positives in this falsely happy world; he wanted to insure that some of this glee wouldn't be a farce. Life was just a broken promise. All his experiences so far had proved that to him. As much as he didn't want to give in to these ideas of his, he couldn't help but wonder if they were real.

Harry sat down, rubbing his forehead with a wearisome attitude. He ate and then headed back upstairs to get dressed, before they exchanged presents. Hermione followed him. "Harry," She whispered, closing the door behind her. He turned to face her. She could tell, it was obvious, she had been watching him all morning.

"Hermione, come 'ere" He beckoned to her and she walked slowly closer. "I'm leaving, tomorrow morning, with the order." He said.

She didn't hesitate before throwing herself into his arms, tears falling down her face, and her heart rushing with his touch. She pulled away from the embrace and he held her face in his hands. That temptation arose again, and he pursued it, kissing her. He didn't know what to do to comfort her, but it seemed to come naturally. And they were drenched in romanticism, not caring of the cliché they depicted. He pushed her onto the bed, his hands fumbling through her mess of hair. She struggled to catch her breath as he kissed her, she pushed her hands across his back and he smiled, breaking away from the kiss. He gazed right into her eyes, searching for something, but it didn't seem to matter if he found it. He could tell how sad she was about his departure, so he comforted her, with the contentment of him. And they continued to kiss, that rush of passion flooded from one to another, as her hands flew through his hair, which had grew longer. They were so involved in the moment, that they didn't hear the knocks on the door.

And before they knew it, a figure stood there, staring in awe, eyes wide open. Harry patted his hair down and Hermione wiped her lips. But they still received an oddly heart piercing stare of disappointment from Mrs. Weasly. She shuffled her feet slightly as they awkwardly moved off the bed and away from each other. "We've been waiting for you two, to open presents." She said firmly, before walking away, and leaving both Harry and Hermione dumbfounded. They hurried after her, almost running down the stairs to the rest of the Weasly family. They sat down with them, waiting for Mrs. Weasly to say something, to reveal this newly formed secret. But she didn't, actually she was unusually silent throughout the rest of the night as they exchanged presents and told stories. They heard about dragons and old tales from the ministry and shocking secrets that they would never have guessed to have roots here.

As the time slipped by, Harry was reminded of the letter, and all the tragedy that could potentially accompany letting it into his life. Hermione must have been thinking the same thing. She had wiped away several tears this evening, and he couldn't help but feel responsible. After it was decided that they all head to bed, Harry almost sprinted up the stairs, away from them. He still hadn't worked up the courage to tell them. And he wasn't sure they would ever know at this rate. Ron came over to him before he headed into the room, "Harry," He started, but Harry knew that he found out. There was nothing to say that could change the mood, so they just left it that way and lay in their separate beds, thinking of what tomorrow would bring, but that slight feeling that there was an understanding between them, helped Harry brace himself for the upcoming events.

---

Hermione couldn't stand that he was leaving, and he hadn't even told everyone else. She noticed the time was eleven thirty nine. She pushed the covers aside and hurried into his room, ignoring the creaking of the floor. She didn't bother waking him; she just slipped under the blankets with him. His arms slowly wrapped around her and his face rested next to her. This is how she wanted to fall asleep every night, but she knew it would only be this one. Because life was just one big broken promise. She turned to face him, as he held her in his arms, "Harry,"

"Hermione, I," He added with concern, "I know that this was sudden, and I know I didn't tell anyone," He received a disproving glance from her. "But these last couple days, I've been so wrapped up in these problems, where I have to go, how I'm going to leave. These past couple of days I've been so involved in the past I couldn't see clearly. But I don't want to be wrapped up in all of these problems," He paused, stroking her cheek and smiling. "I want to be wrapped up in you."

"But you can't Harry."

-----

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit short too, but I would like some feedback pertaining to the pace of the story, you don't have to review it if you don't want to, I just want to know how it's coming so far, and I kind of like reviews, but no pressure, you don't have to review but, um, THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

When the time came to leave, she was tucked away in his arms, not willingly moving, not willingly letting him go. Mundungus Fletcher had aparated to his bed side about twenty seconds ago. He stood in the shadows, waiting for Harry to come with him. He struggled to put her aside so she didn't feel him leave, placing her down gently, but he didn't succeed. He stroked her cheek, fumbling with the locks of brown hair he knew smelled so wonderful, a smell he wished would be present in every single one of his days so that when he got an unexpected whiff of her, his day would improve, his day wouldn't matter, and it would only be her that he cared about. She awoke, and looked at him, not hesitating before throwing herself into his arms. And with a cough from Mundungus he turned away, leaving her to bask in her tears. And as Harry, grabbed onto his shoulder, she rushed towards them, clasping his hand in hers. Before she could let go, before she could stay behind there was a big crack and at that moment, they aparated, away from the burrow and to their future. She held on tight, not wanting to let go, all three of them ended up back in Sirius' old house, the one that belonged to Harry. "I thought that the Order had vacated here, just in case they were to get caught."

"The Order did vacate, has vacated since, erm, about a year." Mundungus whispered.

"Then why are we here," Hermione squeaked.

"Hermione," Harry let out a sigh, "You were supposed to stay back there." He began to yell, "This is too dangerous for you, and I can't have you get hurt. You can't be here."

"She can stay," A sinister voice oozed out of the shadows, "The more the merrier." The figure revealed himself to be none other than Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's wrist, and Mundungus inched away from them. The room was a dark, the light shined skillfully across the cracks and crevices of the walls to insure a gloomy look. Somewhere a Malfoy would feel right at home. Harry looked at her, a look of fear had crossed her face, she didn't belong in all this madness, all of this danger.

"What if he's here Harry?" She whispered, digging her nails into him.

"Why have you brought me here?" He forced, standing tall.

"Speak only when spoken to." Lucius gnarled. With a simple gesture of the wand, he sent Hermione flying at the wall. With a thumb her body went still. She skated down the wall without assistance of his wand, blood skewed across her face, she was lying limp on the ground. Rage rampaged through Harry, sending his wand out of his pocket, pointed right at Lucius.

"Why have you brought me here?" He screamed. His scar didn't hurt; he couldn't tell if Voldemort was here. But the man only grinned, revealing scummy teeth. He walked over to Harry, as he wrapped his long fingers across Harry's neck.

"The boy who lived, hmm, the chosen one, he seems so vulnerable, so weak, so alone. Can it be that without the help of his friends, he is utterly useless?" Lucius dragged him across the floor with his neck; Mundungus flinched at the scraping noise. "Yes, Harry, today you meet the fate you deserve. Even though of course, the Dark Lord tells us, that you are his and his alone to kill. But look where the Dark Lord has put my son." There was a pause, a moment of relief before he started again, "I suffered in Azkaban" He bellowed. "This will end it all."

He took out his wand, and raised it, yelling a charm, Harry had never heard before, it hit him hard. He skated towards Hermione with force. He could feel the nausea, the weakness in his body, the blood oozing out of his right shoulder, where he obviously had gotten hit, the pain was unruly, rushing through his body, it lived in every pulse of his veins. He grabbed her leg, he was ready to aparate, even though he didn't have his license and he wasn't very talented. He concentrated on somewhere, he didn't know where it was, and he just concentrated, thinking of only there, thinking of there, and not leaving a part of him or her behind. He saw Lucius point his wand towards him, "Avada Kedavra"

There was a familiar flash of green, and a pop. Lucius looked to where Harry was, and saw nothing. Could it be that he killed the boy who lived and his little girlfriend, at one time? He disappeared at Lucius' hand, he had killed him, he quickly determined, Harry Potter must be gone.

"What will the Dark Lord say?" Mundungus muttered, obviously believing they were dead."You have gone against his orders."

"Ha, I don't think he will care about his orders after he gets wind that I have killed the infamous Harry Potter, the one who so many people wasted their lives trying to make him suffer. And I finished him off, ha, his orders will no longer be important," Lucius grinned, and vanished, leaving a bewildered Mundungus behind to ponder.

---

Harry struggled to carry her; he was drained of all his strength. He had just realized it was raining. Like pelts of sorrow, it offered a taste of the future. They, just two figures in the mist of life, made their way through the rain. Oh, how cold it felt, sending shivers up his spine, denying her the comfort she deserved. And it fell, but he didn't feel it, he didn't feel a thing, it was always like this, it was always raining on him. He stared, blankly into the night, his hair sticking simply to his face, water rushing down his cheeks, his heart speeding up with the never-ending patter. And there it is, plastered gently against the dark, beckoning to him, like he is worthless. Struggling to find the courage to speak, he raised his head, not waiting for this to stop. The rumble in the sky sends the water into utter chaos, and his thoughts, centered upwards. He saw it, all coming down, right at him. And it falls, it bounces in all directions, it slides off her skin, falling silently to the ground. The rain fights with his face as he thrusts himself farther into the darkness of the night.

He pushed through the downfall of troubles and pain. Staring intently at their destiny, worried of their faith. The rain just keeps coming, harder and harder until with a sudden gust of wind and a crack in the sky there is finally a break in the clouds and the accompanying release of time. And it slowly inches away fighting with the atmosphere. But it begins to clear, no longer is it pounding; rigorously beating the earth. It has overcome the violence, and peace anxiously overturns the mood, which has inevitably transformed into something so serene; tranquil to say the least, a notion so predictable, it settles calmly into his thoughts.

One last rumble in the sky and he stood up tall, facing the demons of his future, his potential at its all. Opening his mouth to speak, the rain skates down his lips, He is tempted to wipe it away, but no such action exists. Pushing away his hair as it falls so effortlessly, he began to scream into the new-found silence. And the spirits of his soul claimed him as their bate. The rain fell once more, and it's swept away with the wind. Those raindrops of his fear, his agony and pain are patterning now like his liberated feet on the ground as he hurries towards the burrow. Her feet dangling off his forearm, the rain began to pour heavily on them, offering to relief. But he had to make it, he couldn't let her down. It had to be a quarter mile away, in the distance, a light was lit, lonely it seemed, perched on the front stoop of the burrow. It was surrounded by fields, the only other house, the only other ounce of a chance, didn't have a light, and was located on the complete other side of the burrow, not even close to Harry and Hermione.

His legs were weak as he clamored through the night. The rain beating on his back, lowering him to the ground, he was on his knees, her placed simply in his arms, and he looked upwards, not caring if the raindrops pierced his eyes, not caring of the danger it was to sit there like that, to be so vulnerable. The rain, jabbed his shoulder, countless times, sending waves of pain skyrocketing through his body, and he stood with a surge of strength as it inhabited his body. He headed straight towards the burrow unaware of anything, concentrating solitarily on that light. It was the only hope he had left.

---

Ron sat on the couch, the fire slowly dwindling; he had put a light out, right after he saw them disappear into the darkness. His thoughts concentrated on Hermione, was she safe, what had happened, why had she been such a fool to go with him? If only he had stopped her. He couldn't help but take fault for this, though, he didn't know what she was doing in their room, he rested on the fact that she was gone, and he needed her back, everyone needed her, and everyone needed Harry. Ron twiddled his thumbs, stomped his feet, fiddled with a trinket on the table, when an eager Ginny came down stairs.

"What's the matter Ron?" She asked, innocently as she sat down next to him.

"They're gone, the both of them." He whispered, staring intently at the window in which he could see the light through. He saw her head fall slightly. "With Mundungus," He added, concentrating solitarily on that light. It was the only hope he had left.

---

A/N: I think this chapter was a bit short too, but please review. Still, thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

He wanted to put her down and collapse on the ground so that he could escape into the corners of his mind. No longer was he strong enough, no longer was he scared. But his heart told him otherwise. He could see the light, its size greatening, and he wondered, if someone was there waiting, he wondered if someone had noticed their absence. But it didn't matter if someone was waiting, he just needed to get there, he knew that there were people sleeping. He wouldn't hesitate to scream again. The closer he got the lighter she seemed, her frame so limp in his arms. He fumbled through the cloud's tears, making his way to the Burrow. His legs were now holding him back; it was like dragging two stones. His back cracked with ever movement. The future seemed so out of reach, something that he couldn't even picture in his mind. Right now his thoughts were so cluttered, so mislead with the recent events, that he couldn't tell what was rational, he couldn't tell what was right. So close, so close, he could see the door, the light. The metal of the doorknob scraped the palm of his hand and there was a great thud, she had slipped almost gracefully from his arms. He looked down at her, searching for her body, but then he saw nothing. The ground was hard and as he met it, his head crashed into the ground. His mind went astray, his thoughts went blank.

Two bodies strewn across the ground; limp and what seemed lifeless. All they had left behind was the falling of their frame, the noise had echoed across the land, fitting easily with the rain. Water leaped and bounded across their flesh, dampening their cloths, washing away their existence. All that was left was their hands, clasped so loosely in each others.

-------

His eyes wanted to open, to search for his surroundings, but they stayed closed. He felt the comfort of a fluffy pillow molding to the bumps and curves of his head. He felt the blankets gathered around his feet and the mattress on his back. The intent breathing was what kept him from slipping away. It rose and fell with the beat of his heart, deeper and deeper. He could feel their eyes scan him several times, resting solemnly on his face. Opening his eyes, the light escaped into his mind. And there he saw a worried beyond repair Ron, his hair askew and his pajamas wrinkled. Ron noticed that Harry had woken up, but failed to utter a word, failed to notify the others, instead he waited for Harry to speak.

"What happened?" He knew Harry would answer.

"It was a trap, it wasn't the Order, it wasn't a Horcrux, it was nothing. Nothing other than a trap." He started as he sat up nice and strong, feeling the bend of his neck, rubbing his eyes and removing the blackest. He had the sudden urge to stand, but he didn't dare, he knew his legs wouldn't hold, his weight was too much for even his own legs to bear. And then it came shooting back, the memories from the night, the feeling of the rain dripping down his back, the bleeding in his shoulder, and barely escaping death. He had apparated, something he didn't know he could do so well, it came naturally in the spell of danger, as if his first instincts were to get out, to wherever, to whenever. "Hermione," He whispered, "HERMIONE," He yelled, pushing off the side of his bed, he sprawled onto the floor. It was no use; he couldn't even support his own body. He looked at Ron who was starting to speak, but he roared, obscuring Ron's words ever so fiercely, "HERMIONE." He screamed into the motionless air that had a tight hold on him, choking his existence. He heard the rushing of footsteps and the opening of the door, which greeted him with a worried expression lying on the face of her. The girl he hurt, the girl he had left behind; Ginny.

"Harry, you're up." She hurried over, hugging him hard, holding him close. The scent of flowers lurked into his senses even as she pulled away. "Oh, Harry, we thought you wouldn't wake up." She sighed with relief, gracefully stopping her hair from concealing her red and puffy eyes by pushing it behind her ear.

Harry didn't hesitate before asking, "Where is she." He waited; he waited for Ginny to respond. But she didn't, she just glanced nervously at Ron, her arms resting patiently at her side.

"She's downstairs, she isn't doing all that well." There was such sorrow weighing down his voice, as if the unspeakable had happened, as if there was such chaos in the world that nothing could compare. Ron knew what Harry wanted; he knew what his friend was thinking. He ambled over to Harry, almost tripping a few times and hoisted him up against his side. He then proceeded to bring him down the stairs. Each step strained both him and Ron, both giving up all their strength when they had so little. The last step brought a floor, cold on Harry's bare feet, but he didn't notice. He saw her, wrapped in blankets and bandaged. It was his fault she was laying there; it was his fault that she was in so much danger. What a fool he was to think he could ever love, that he could ever care without it being taken from him. But of course she wasn't gone yet, but he would never forgive himself. He would never forget this. When everyone had left the room, he saw his chance. He slipped away from their attention and propped himself up on the coffee table stationed across from the couch. She was so peaceful when asleep, so simple, a side that she had hidden. He had never thought she could be so free, so ridden of the thoughts that brought her down day after day. But as he watched her body rise and fall with every breath he had no doubts she was free right now. Free over her thoughts, free of her mind, sleeping so quietly when all this danger hovered over the land.

He heard footsteps behind him, slowly inching themselves closer. They sat down next to Harry. He smelt the all too familiar scent of flowers as it glided into his mind, pulling him back into reality. She wrapped her hand around his, stroking it slowly, a notion that he knew confirmed she would always be there for him, and no matter what happened. She felt his pain, his regret, his guilt, it weighed heavy on him, and she knew what it was like to feel so responsible. Leaning her shoulder into his, she ran her hand down his thigh, hoping he would remember what had happened last year, hoping she would restore those broken memories. His eyes lifted from Hermione, resting intently on the open space ahead, not wanting to give in to Ginny right now. This wasn't the time for such actions, such advances. His eyes began to tear, Hermione hadn't moved at all, not one bit since he came down. Maybe this was how she slept, so still, so at peace. He waiting for that sign that would convince him she was fine. That she would come back to him. His heart shook with the pain that would surely accompany such loss, but he was convinced she wouldn't leave him. He needed her.

-------

A/N: This chapter was also mega short. Thank you for reading, please review. I will continue to write even with the outcome of Deathly Hallows. I won't ruin the story for you if you haven't read it yet. But I will continue this story and I will not mention any spoilers. Once again thank you for reading, I will update soon.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I accidentally deleted the original story instead of another document/story I had written. I feel stupid for doing that. I would like to thank all the people who read/reviewed my other story. Here is another chapter, I hope you enjoy.

-------

Harry headed back up to the bed he had rested in for many days, escaping Ginny and the other Weasly's. His head was so comfortable on the pillow he didn't want to move it when she walked in. He knew he needed this silence to think. He knew he needed this silence to consider what he was feeling. But she didn't know how necessary this silence was, so she walked in, not even bothering to knock.

"Harry," She mumbled before sitting on the edge of his bed. He could see the sun cascade against the strength of her complexion, so soft he thought. Her hair, a shade of red, hung charmingly against her back. He struggled not to notice how the sun transformed her into something he wished he could have. "Harry," She repeated, waiting for his attention, staring only at his eyes, seeing right into his heart. "Harry, I think, I think— "

"Ginny," He exhaled with the mention of her name. He could tell she was nervous, awkward, something she was never around him. "Is there something you want to say?" He tried to be tender; he tried to understand what could be making her so anxious.

"I think," She stammered, leaving off where she had ended before. "I think we should try again." He knew what she meant by try again, he knew what she was referring to, but he didn't know why. He hadn't done anything to make her feel like that. He hadn't led her on or flirted, no, he had created distance so she wouldn't get hurt anymore. "I want to Harry; I think it might work this time." She added quickly.

He didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to add. He remembered Hermione, asleep, hurt. He would have gotten up and left this scene, but his legs could barely hold him and it wasn't worth the effort. The silence seemed to speak for itself. She misinterpreted his quiet as an opening for her to plea her case.

"Oh, Harry, don't you see," She slipped onto the bed next to him. "We were made for each other." She whispered in his ear, sending chills up his spine.

"But what about Hermione— "

"What about her?" Ginny asked, eyes resting angrily in Harry's. "She doesn't know what she wants, leading you and Ron on at the same time." She whispered, thinking of how exactly she could end the bond between Harry and Hermione. And she knew it wouldn't take much.

"Leading on." Harry repeated to himself. Was that all it was? He remembered the yelling in the hall when Hermione told Ron that she had opened up her eyes. Who was behind those eyelids, who was she afraid to take a chance with? The thing between him and Hermione had happened so fast, it was sudden, a rush of emotions surfacing. Maybe the emotions weren't for each other, maybe, just maybe, she was just upset about her and Ron. What a letdown, it hit him hard, right in the heart. "So," He stroked her face, unsure of what to say, unsure of what to do. But as he looked at her, all he could think about was the memories of the past couple days, the tears Hermione had shed for him. For him.

"So," She smiled a mischievous smile and pushed her lips into Harry's. Once again, the familiar feeling settled into his thoughts as plans formed happily in her mind. Her hands wandered down his back as she kissed him several times before he pushed her away and explained he had to use the bathroom. She laughed a little, letting him leave and then creating a scheme, a way to get Harry back. And she knew how childish she was acting, but he meant the world to her. She loved him, she was in love with him, and she couldn't just let him slip away to the nearest girl. No, he was hers first, and she would do anything to get him back. She was aware of how foolish she was acting, but the truth was, she didn't care.

-------

Ron sat at the end of the couch watching her sleep. He thought she might be startled if she woke up and saw him staring so intensely at her. But he didn't think she would mind, it was Hermione after all. She loved his company no matter what she said. First he saw her toe flex and then her head turn. He jumped up when she sat up, rushing into an embrace. She smiled a half hearted smile and pulled him closer. He smelled like pepper-mint and wool. The smell was unusual and not familiar at all but she still whispered so he could hear, "Harry?"

He pulled back awkwardly, not wanting to let her know how it hurt. "No, erm, Ron." He muttered, "I guess I can, um, get him." He added as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, that's okay, I'm alright here." She had noticed the way his eyes fell blank with the mention of Harry's name, she couldn't recognize what it meant, but she was sure she never wanted to see it again.

-------

Harry struggled down the stairs, not bothering to tell Ginny he was heading down there, he didn't want to go back in there, and it seemed to suffocate him. He decided to check on Hermione, who was sitting all alone, awake, but alone, on the couch. She was awake. Happiness crushed his biggest doubt as he walked as fast as he could towards her. "Hermione," He stated, "You're awake."

"Yeah," She said, kissing him heavily on the lips. "I don't care what happened back there, as long as the both of us are safe, I guess we shouldn't worry about it." He could see she was straining herself trying to act as if she didn't want to go look up the charm used in a book somewhere.

"Good," He held her close, stroking her arm, holding her hands. He wanted her so badly. He loved her, he knew he did. But he wouldn't dare telling her, it would crush Ron. Something not worth the trouble.

"Harry, I," She hesitated, "Harry I think I'm falling in love with you." Doubt drenched her voice as she uttered it as more of a question as a fact. But nonetheless, it was said and overheard. Ginny turned around and walked away, shrugging her shoulders before she could hear what he said back, before her heart was to be crushed more.

"I'm falling in love with you too, Hermione, I really think I am." He replied. And in the deepest of his thoughts sat the knowledge of how strong love truly is. He wanted to hold her like this forever, but he knew that even forever had an ending. She pulled away abruptly and walked up the stairs, not explaining to Harry why she had left, but expecting him to follow. He obeyed her actions and headed up the stairs behind her. "What's the matter," He shut the door behind him.

"I'm in love with you Harry, that's the matter." She shrugged weakly and sat on a nearby bed. "I can't, I just can't,"

"Why not," He was confused now, lost in what he had perceived to be a perfect moment. He sat down next to her, placing his arm around her shoulder.

"It's just hard, I mean," She didn't know what she meant. "We are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow." She stated with a factual attitude.

"And?"

"I have no idea." She wanted to tell him that she couldn't fall in love with him. That all she would become was a weight on his shoulders, an extra problem to bear. She knew that her presence in his life would make him more vulnerable. And she couldn't see him take a fall that could affect so many people because of her. But she didn't know how to word it; she didn't know what to say.

"Tonight, meet me downstairs at 12:00." He whispered, before attempting to walk away, but it seemed to be more like a waddle.


	9. Chapter 9

12:00 came and she crept down the stairs. She saw his silhouette plastered against the darkness. His stance was muscular and tall, his hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes facing her. She hurried over to him as he held her hands tightly, "I want to take you somewhere." She smiled, as she fidgeted with the paper tucked safely in her pocket. He aparated again, to somewhere she had never seen. There was a vacant parking lot, a baseball field and a closed restaurant. She turned to him, wondering why he had brought her here. But he grasped her and led her across the street until she felt the sand melt between her toes and the ocean are escape into her nose. The ocean was so peaceful at night, she had always loved the sound. The waves falling on each other, one after another, whipping against the air. And how it reoccurred, almost on a pattern, she loved it.

He walked closer to her, holding her against his chest, she could feel it go up and down, up and down. It was soothing to her, another pattern she had become dependent on. He kissed her slowly as the moon shone down and the emptiness let them have their way. His hands fumbled through her hair falling at her waist. Her body so close to his. And for a while they kissed, until she pulled away, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She threw her hand to her pocket as he backed away from her, a bit bemused, wondering what was in there. She removed the paper, crinkled and worn. It told him what she wanted to say, in so many words. It told him of the danger his attachment to her would be and that she was leaving him, yes she was leaving him, for his own safety. She handed it to him, and backed away, farther than before. Her body motions reeked with tension and sadness, something he was unaware of before.

"What is this you have given me?" He bellowed, his body tenser than before. He opened the folded paper in his hand with one motion, fulfilling his worst fear. His eyes tried to lock into hers, to bring back that far away connection he thought would reside forever. She turned away, not wanting to see his pain. He reached for her, trying to understand this action, this war she had created against him. "Why," he asked, a simple word, hanging in the air, floating downward slowly, waiting for a reply. There was no answer to this question, only thoughts could solve this problem, but those thoughts were never to be explored and never to be touched again. She wanted to walk away, to leave the mess she had created here, but instead she stayed, staring at the sand, connecting the shells with her eyes.

Oh how she wanted to answer him, how she wished there was a simple way to rid yourself of the familiar, to venture into the dreams you ignored all this time. Glancing quickly to the sky, a motion she regretted soon enough, it had given him permission to question her again, something she had hoped to avoid. "Did I do something wrong, you won't be a danger, I need you." this time his voice was a whisper, emotionless and cold.

This time she answered sharply, with no hesitation in her voice, "No," so much thought into a simple word, trying to stop herself from hurting him some more. He didn't respond, he turned away, facing the calls from the ocean, letting the waves crash softly against his legs. His shirt was pushed to one side with the wind in one swift motion, not even altering the silence. She stood there, looking out at the water, looking up at the moon, not questioning herself, but questioning her approach to this situation. Her hair crashed against her face, but she didn't bother to fix the displeasure it caused. She looked over at him, noticing he had the note in his hand, she had hoped to give it to him and then leave; a heartless gesture that would have been selfish on her part. Though it offered a full explanation of this.

His stance was usually muscular and confident, but now it seemed to blend into the night, just another figure lost and still. And then there was her, slowly inching herself farther away from him, both mentally and physically. She stood, unsure of what her body language was, trying to hide every emotion she had, every thought that had led her to this. The temptation to walk away mocked her, called to her, but she ignored it for now, it couldn't hurt to wait. A sudden gust of wind pushed her ideas into actions and she turned away from him, she started towards the parking lot and the cooling pavement. Heading towards nowhere, just away from there. Her heart pounded with grief, she wanted him, she wanted him so much. But she was a threat to his safety. The sand worked its way in between her toes, creating an invisible struggle to the street. Had he even noticed she had left, did he even want to know that she was gone? And if he didn't want to be in more pain, he would have just stared straight ahead at the endless world of the ocean, but he turned towards her, watching her leave him, watching her walk away. He didn't want her to walk away.

He started behind her, his back to his dreams. Doing what every other guy has failed to do, and has been afraid to be rejected, but he had already been, he could never be more rejected then tonight, so who cares if it happens again, who cares if he makes a fool out of himself, its only her, she won't even mind. He kept her pace, following her into the street. The tapping of their bare feet echoed across the neighborhood, but she didn't notice that there was someone behind her, she didn't hear that separate set of footsteps. She concentrated on disappearing into the night, disappearing into the effortless time that surrounded her here. And now was when the loneliness sank in, it weighed her down as she hurried across the street. She had gotten rid of the only person left, the only person willing to put up with her nonsense, but she wouldn't turn back now, she was sure he wouldn't understand, there was no way he would ever consider her alive, not after what she did, making an abrupt decision that came as a surprise to him. She knew he was set in his ways, unwilling to change or even consider choices that could have helped them move forward. But now she was gone to him, only a memory, only a face when they got back to Hogwarts and she hoped that this one night, didn't ruin all the other memories they had together.

And that was when the tears came, a comforter to all her problems, like that blanket always sitting in the corner just in case it's cold. And the fell gracefully to the ground, one at a time. Each confusing her, each killing her inside, but she continued on and he still pursued her, both of them forgetting to think, each of them concentrating on each other. He was tired of following her, tired of wasting such precious time, he ran to her side. She heard the footsteps now and she stopped, turning to him. He locked his eyes in hers, not searching for an answer, he was content with what had happened. She broke the stare and headed straight into his arms, and he held her close as her tears rolled right onto his shoulder, but he didn't wipe them away, it was fine with them if they stayed there for a while. And they stood there in the middle of the street, surrounded by the night, and he thought as she cried, one idea circled in his mind, and he was sure of what he wanted. He thought about what she had done, that she had walked so far from him with the notion that they would never be together like this again, joined with love, and as he held her in his arms, just like the previous days, he wondered what it would be like tomorrow, and he knew that by that time, he would want to walk away because she couldn't be responsible for him. This was his life and his life only, this was his destiny and his danger, he couldn't have her getting hurt on the way. He brought her home still locked in an embrace and they headed upstairs.

She opened the door to Ginny's room, but before going in muttered, "I'm sorry Harry, but this is how it has to be." And he could do nothing but accept it, because as many ways as she was stubborn she was right. He slept horribly that night, promising himself never ever to lose that note. Right now it was the world to him. Yes, the world, and it was tucked safely in his pant pocket.

-------

The next morning was busy as they headed to Platform 9 ¾. They ran through the portal, exchanged hugs and headed over to a compartment. Hermione and Ron went their separate ways for a bit and it was only Harry and Ginny in the compartment. She sat there, like that forlorn tree, so unable to move, stationary to the rest of the world. And his thoughts focused on her, and what could possibly be going on in her head. She startled him when she shifted her legs. He caught her eye but she _unlocked_ the gaze in one swift movement. It was useless, what she had felt the other day was gone. Harry couldn't help but feel disowned by both girls. He didn't know how much he depended on their attention. Hermione still hadn't uttered a single word since last night.

The awkwardness was too much for Harry. When they finally arrived at the great hall he tried hard to ignore it. But it kept aggravating his thoughts, killing his mood, until Mrs. McGonagall came over and tapped him on the shoulder. "Potter, we need you to come with us, for safety reasons, so don't even think of refusing." She said hastily before he hurried behind her. Leaving the great hall and all the people in it behind.


	10. Chapter 10

The days drifted into weeks and the weeks drifted into months. Two months to be exact. It had been two months since they had last seen Harry, two months since Hermione had felt his hands rested on her waist, his lips obscuring hers, it had been two whole months. She had barely made it, if it wasn't for Ron she would have been lost. Pushing her way through nothing and working her way to nothing. It had halted to make sense to her. The moment he left, she knew he would be gone for a while, and that was why she left him. She couldn't have him thinking he needed her. She couldn't have him caring in that way. It didn't work like that, they needed to be separated if they were to survive and see each other again. 'That's just how it needs to work' she told herself. Trying hard to convince her mind, to convince her thoughts, that she was right.

It was late, dark out. The common room was empty. All but Hermione and Ron had went to bed. He sat next to her as she worked out a conclusion to an A worthy essay. He watched the fire crackle and flicker, both soothing his nerves, both calming his heart. She sighed awfully loud to grasp his attention and he turned to look at her. She walked over and plopped herself on the couch next to him. They watched the fire for a while as it quickly faded into black. The lights were dim, and the room was getting colder. She had noticed the change in temperature and started to head upstairs when Ron offered her a blanket. She thought for a second before graciously accepting and sitting back down. In one broad motion, she threw the blanket over both her and Ron. He let out a half-hearted laugh.

"What was that for?"

"Well, the blanket's uneven." He suggested as he motioned towards her side and his side.

"I didn't think it mattered." She retorted, teasing him slightly.

"Well it matters to me." He grinned.

"Oh, I guess we have to fix it then." She was playing the game with him, she smiled a suggestive smile and he grabbed his end of the blanket. It was oddly uneven she concluded as she reached over to her side. He had gotten much more than her. When she went to grab the blanket gathered so neatly in his hand he pulled away. She tried to grab it again, but he pulled farther away, " I thought," She sighed, "You wanted to fix the blanket."

"Yeah," He shrugged, "But that's not all I want to fix."

Hermione didn't know what to say, what else was there to fix. Something she obviously hadn't seen. But he motioned for her to come closer to him and he evened the blanket out. Slowly he 'yawned' and placed his left hand over her shoulder. This time she didn't get up, she didn't avoid it, she let it stay, and after all she had come to love its presence. She leaned her head against his shoulder as he fought off the urge to kiss her. Eventually she fell asleep, resting peacefully on his shoulder. He gazed down at her, such love in his eyes. He held her closer. When he began to dose off, he remembered she was sleeping there, he glided his hand across her back and pushed her forward.

"Hermione," He whispered. "Hermione," Trying to wake her, he shook her shoulders a bit. Her eyes jolted open and she stared at Ron, unable to believe she had fallen asleep in his arms. She stood up hastily and started towards the girls' dorm but he stopped her with a grasp of her wrist. He looked right into her eyes, deeper than he thought they could go. She rushed into his arms embracing him. Kissing him, tongue and all. 'Harry is going to hate me,' she thought as she began to kiss Ron, ambling with him towards the couch. They fell gently and she smiled at the smell of him. Pepper-mint and wool. He held her close to him, hands on her waist. Ignoring the past, she smiled longingly at Ron. He kissed her again, heavily, until he pulled away and pushed her towards her dorm. That was enough for one night. As they went their separate ways, he could feel his heart race still at the thought of her.

- - - - - - - -

The next day they headed to the great hall, hand in hand, heart in heart. He was so close to her he could feel her breathing; he could feel her hair scrape against his shoulder. They sat down next to each other and Ron started to eat when he realized that there was something wrong, that he _needed _to do something, he _owed _it to himself. At this point he didn't care of rejection.

"Hermione," He smiled. "Well, err, I, uh – "

"Ron," Her eyebrows raised and she let out a laugh, "Yes, I'll go out with you." She didn't turn red, she didn't ever turn away. This was unlike Hermione he thought.

"Okay," A giddy smile sat heavenly on his face all day. Harry would be proud of him, he finally worked up enough courage, and it was something he had wanted to do for a while.

Seamus burst into the great hall, out of breath, running, sprinting. Sweat gleamed on his forehead and he glanced over to Ron and Hermione. The attention was on him. "I've just got word," He inhaled deeply, "That you-know-who is GONE, defeated, KILLED" He shouted, everyone turned to the teachers, who seemed to be the least bit phased by his revelation. They had known. It had happened yesterday. And it was Harry; yes Harry Potter, who had killed him. Hermione was worried, was he safe, was he alright?

The Great Hall was sent into chaos as the teachers confirmed the rumor. Uproar and total glee from everyone except the Slytherins erupted into the silence. Cheers and claps. Hoots and hollers. And priceless smiles. Professor Flitwick motioned Hermione and Ron to come follow him. They hurried after him, and easily caught up as his steps were much smaller than theirs.

"What is it?" Ron inquired.

"Potter's back, thought you two should be the first to see 'em."

"Really," She squealed. Ron shrugged, he remembered when she woke up, how she had uttered Harry's name, not his. Harry was back, would this be the end of Ron's happiness. They hurried through the corridors, taking rights and lefts on a whim until they came to Dumbledore's old office which now belonged to Minerva McGonagall. The new Head-Mistress they often accidentally referred to as 'Professor'. They entered through the swirling stair case, anticipation eating away at their insides. The door to the office swung open and there he stood.

Stronger than ever, cuts masking his right cheek, but it was still the same old Harry. Hermione rushed into an embrace, he leaned down to kiss her but she turned her face so it landed softly on her cheek. He didn't question the action, just walked over to Ron.

"So how'd you do it mate?" He shook his hand and pushed into a short hug

"Long story, worthy of another time." He laughed, shaking off the question. All the Horcruxes were gone and so was Voldemort.

McGonagall told them to hurry back to the common room, ushering them out the door in a hurried fashion. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and she blushed furiously, but held it tighter than he expected. It seemed as if they were walking at a standstill, all Harry could see was their hands, grasped so tightly in each other. What he would do to be holding her hand was too much to ever think of sacrificing. Hermione had loved him, why was it like this. It had only been moments since he was greeted and already he felt misplaced. Harry had expected to come back welcomed by open arms. Welcomed by Hermione like it had only been yesterday he had left. But no such action occurred, she stayed stationed next to Ron, holding her hand tightly in his, glancing up at him countless times while they walked back to the common room. Such jealously rushed through Harry's system. He could tell, they were together. All he could think about was that night, when she left him, was it for his safety, or was it for Ron?

-------

A/N:I like writing shorter chapters, so I think I'll keep it this way so I can update more frequently. I know, R/Hr, it wasn't that nice. But Harry has too lose her before he can have her again. He was gone for two whole months busy with…_Horcruxes_. And Ron _wasn't_. Everything doesn't happen perfectly ––But WILL Harry have her again. I can't say. :)

Please review, feedback would be nice. Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OKAY, this chapter isn't very good, but I had completely neglected this whole story as I was writing 'In between'. I realized I should update as I just got back from vacation. So….here's a chapter. It's not the best but there is more R/Hr and H/G. Muahahaha (some form of an evil laugh) I hope you like it…because a super-duper twist is coming the next chapter…which I will update soon. I won't forget again. I PROMISE! Okay, I hope you like it.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Hermione, come on," Harry shook his head furiously, "TWO MONTHS, only two months."

"But Harry," Her gaze fell.

"I just want to know why."

"_We_ weren't together,"

"Why are you with him?" His tone was oddly persistent.

"Harry, why not?"

"Because of _us_,"

"That ended." She stated bluntly.

"Did it?"

"YES," She screamed and whipped her brown mane as she turned to leave. He pursued her all the way up to the girls' dorm, hastily opening all the doors she slammed feverously in his face. He was surprised that he was allowed in, the last time he tried he flew across the floor. When the chase halted and they stood face to face she avoided any contact with his eyes. Though words had seemed to fail them there was a feeling dripping slowly into their presence, though a feeling of remorse would have suited the mood better, Hermione deemed this sudden feeling as emptiness. She knew the girls in their nightgowns stared awestruck at Harry, wondering why he would even consider following her this far. But the nerve increasing eyes didn't seem to faze him as she jumped into her bed, burying herself in the covers.

"Hermione," He mumbled as he sat next to her on the bed. He shook where the lump of her feet sat, unaware that everyone was watching. "Hermione," He inhaled deeply as she continued to ignore him. "Fine," He stood up, masked in defeat, throwing his hands up as if to dismiss the topic before heading back to the common room where Ron sat as if searching for Hermione.

"Harry, have you seen Hermione, I just got back and I wanted to—"

"Night Ron," He shrugged as he continued up to his bed, forgetting he had spoken to Hermione in such a way that had expected her to accept him. He knew that she would never choose to hurt someone willingly, that wasn't how it worked in her world, no matter the path of the heart. Though, Harry didn't know her path of her heart, he was just basing his thoughts on the beat of his.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When morning came the sun sat heavenly on his face. It gently forced his eyes to open and reveal an almost empty room. He could hear the breathing coming from the corner. Jamming his glasses on, he smoothly shifted his gaze there, laying on Hermione, "Um Hermione, you do know that this is the boys' dorm."

"That didn't seem to stop you before."

"Yes well, that was a bit different,"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you last night,"

"Whatever, it's fine" He mumbled.

She half expected an apology for making the attention of seven girls change quickly to why exactly Harry was so interested in her. She shrugged slightly before turning to leave. A feeling in his heart wanted to stop her, to grasp her hand and pull her in tightly as she hesitated before the door, waiting for him to turn to her, to call her back to him. Her eyes concentrated on the floor, she hadn't moved in a while.

"Is something wrong?" He pleaded, searching for an excuse for her to stay.

She walked back into the room and sat on the bed. This time she didn't wait for him to talk to her, she didn't wait for him to make the move. "Oh, Harry, I didn't think you were coming back," She threw herself into his arms creating a much needed embrace.

"Why would you ever think that?"

There was no answer for this question. There was no reasonable explanation. There would never be one.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Can you pour me a glass of juice, Ginny?" Ron yelled across the table before turning to Hermione. It was breakfast already. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other, hands clasped together under the table. Harry growled under his breath every time his eyes caught the joining of their hands. "Ugh GINNY, what's taking so long?"

"Err-nothing," She retorted before shoving a full glass into Ron's hand, "It just—err, never mind," She mumbled under her breath. She glanced over to Harry, grinning as their eyes locked. "Do you want some too?" She asked feverously, her eyes gleaming.

"Um, okay," He replied before staring back at her concentrating on the juice. It hadn't taken half the time that it had when she had poured it for Ron. She thrust the glass at him with a small smile. "Thanks," He whispered before taking a sip.

He didn't seem to remember much of the breakfast. He was happy that he was back at Hogwarts; back at the only home he had known other than the burrow. But it seemed he had drawn himself farther and farther away from his friends. He only talked to Ginny over the next couple of weeks. Before he knew it February bloomed into March. The air was sharp and the sky was clear. And Ron and Hermione were still together.

- - - - - - - - - - -

His dreams were filled with vibrant images of the holiday break. Three months ago he had seen the slightest bit of happiness. He had seen her. She was the only happiness he thought he had ever known. But he found himself in March of his last year of Hogwarts. He was enjoying nothing and he was doing nothing. Class was worse than ever. The fan-girls swooned over him, but he didn't pay any attention, all he looked at was Hermione.

"Harry, are you daydreaming again?" A playful voice caught him right in the ear.

"I guess." He replied; not taking his eyes off the ground.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmade? It's time for the trip?"

"Sure," He felt himself walk out behind her, but he couldn't seem to concentrate on where he was going. Lately he had been with Ginny more than ever. She had been the friend he needed to lean on.

"I'll meet you at the three broomsticks at two, okay?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'll catch up with you then,"

"Okay," She smiled before hugging him quickly. She then ran off with her friends, Lavender and Parvati; leaving Harry to trudge along the sidewalk.

"Oh, Ginny, is it working?" Lavender squealed.

"Well Ron's still with her isn't he," Ginny snapped.

"Yeah, but I heard from Padma that Hermione said she might break up with him." Parvati exclaimed.

"What!?!"

"I know," Lavender added, "it's totally unexpected."

"She won't break up with him, not if I have anything to do with it." Ginny whispered before spinning on her heal and walking in the direction Harry had left in.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Yes, I guess Ginny is going to be that evil, jealous girl in this story. The one that's determined to get what she wants. :) Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: OKAY…here's a chapter. I am changing the direction of the story. And don't worry! There won't be any G/H or R/hr in this chapter…and for a while. Well I don't think I want to include H/g anyway. That would be icky!

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry continued along, kicking the ground violently and totally ignoring his direction. He seemed to fade into the grey and brown on the scenery, and maybe that was what he wanted after all. He could feel himself slow down gradually. Walking in circles had lost its appeal. The monotonous of the empty day had finally struck him, so he decided to head back to the castle. When he saw the trail back to school he took one last look behind him when he noticed Hermione and Ron. Their voices were clear, even from his distance.

"Hermione, it's over."

"Ron? What?"

"You heard me. Over. Done. Finished." He said forcefully, feeling accomplished with his harsh tone.

"Fine," She shrugged and walked towards Harry. She had noticed him earlier.

"Wait, fine?" He raised his eyebrows, "Hold on,"

"Nope, I'm leaving. I have no time for fools like you Ronald." She stated before continuing towards Harry. She heard a sudden increase of footsteps as they landed next to her.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny squeaked. "Why'd you break it off, I mean I know he can be a hothead. But still,"

"He broke it off,"

"Wait, what? He can't, there's no way!" almost sounding defeated, Ginny pranced away to join Ron.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"RON!"

"What? Ginny, go away!"

"Ron, what in bloody hell were you thinking?" Ginny sat down next to him on a bench.

"Something's not right, I can't place it. This whole thing with Hermione doesn't feel…real." He shrugged as if to signal he didn't understand.

"Do you want me to pinch you? Get with the program. You had her. And you just let her go." Ginny was agitated. What an idiot! How could she be related to such a fool?

"But like I said—"

"Oh, shut it Ron. I haven't given up yet." Ginny scurried away, remembering something she had forgotten. Something that could have prevented today had she remembered.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Harry fumbled with the note. He twirled it in his hands. The paper, so dry and pale, was filled with life. He lay on the couch, staring openly at the paper. He studied its every crease as though there were there purposely. He was willing to give up, at this point. As much as he hated it, he had expected to be praised. To be welcomed back with joy was almost an expectation. But it seemed strangers appreciated him more than Hermione and Ron, his supposed best friends. Lately he was disgusted with them. They were a disappointment, a giant mass of selfishness. And what was Harry to do other than accept it?

"Harry?" Hermione entered the common room, glancing downwards at the note. He slipped it quickly into his pocket.

"What?" He snapped, maybe too fast, but it was hard for him to tell.

"I—I," She struggled with words, as if they bound her. "I love you."

"Really?" He smirked. "It didn't seem that way when you were with Ron. It didn't seem that way when you were holding his hand and flirting. You know what I think? You can't expect me to believe you 'love' me. Ron broke up with you. Not the other way around." And with that he threw himself off the couch and reached into his pocket. He glanced once more at Hermione before throwing a folded paper into the pale. She didn't have to look to know what it was. But she had to look anyway. She bent down and slid it into her fingers. Instead of reading it she slipped it into her pocket and hurried back to her room. Maybe some sleep would cure her confusion.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Ginny realized what a fool she was for forgetting. She knew that it would be harder than ever to get things back to yesterday's arrangement. She shuffled around, hoping not to get caught. Snape hadn't been in his room when she entered. And as she searched for ingredients she also concentrated on the noise outside the closet. She reached up and grasped a bottle before sprinting back to the hallway and hurrying to the Gryffindor common room. When she got there she gathered her friends. They had a potion to make.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It was morning again. The bags were freshly placed amongst their eyes and emotion read easily on their faces. It was busy in the great hall. People chattered, ate and shared their coveted company with the bearers of angst. Ron and Hermione sat several people apart. Harry was surprised when Ginny chose to sit with her brother instead of him or Hermione. But yet, he didn't know what was with Ginny lately. She had turned from the description of innocence to the queen of sneakiness. He was worried she was up to something, but he tried not to fuel his imagination. That could ruin their relationship, if they even had one at this point. She had made it excruciating obvious she wanted him back. But he thought that his signs were clear, he thought he had rejected her, but maybe that was just in his mind.

"Ron, do you want something to drink?"

"Err, sure Ginny," He shrugged and turned the other way to continue meaningless conversations about endless nothings.

Hermione sat all the way at the end of the table immersed in a book. Casual reading was always a good way to exercise her mind, and the way she saw it there was nothing to lose. She had no need for conversation. She could read through the empty words exchanged. She needed a life with substance, happiness. And right now her book was the description of happiness; it was so joyful she almost wanted to burn it out of jealousy. Maybe casual reading wasn't the right thing to do. Swiftly she picked up her things and headed back to the dorm. There she found comfort in the allure of finishing homework early. She set her quill to work. She smiled as the end of her report approached. But became disappointed when her ink ran out. She knew she had more somewhere, but wasn't exactly sure. A thing she was sure of was where Ginny kept hers. She hurried to where Ginny slept and cracked open her draw, rummaging through the papers and quills until she encountered a bottle of ink. But what caught her eye was not the countless love letters addressed to Harry or the container of hair labeled "Hermione". She reached in and removed a small bottle containing a clear substance of which was labeled with a simple heart. By the look of it she could almost identify it as a love potion, but her uncertainty drove her to slip it into her bag before she left.

- - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, a relatively short chapter. But I finally posted again. So…thanks for reading:) Feedback?


	13. Chapter 13

Here's a chapter :)!

----------------

"Hey Hermione," Ron smiled before reaching for her hand, but she pulled away with a disgusting look upon her face. "What was that?"He asked, almost offended.

"We broke up Ron, remember?"

He thought to himself, trying hard to recall yesterday. And he vaguely remembered the yelling and the screaming, but for some reason he thought it was a dream. "I, err, I—" The embarrassment began to settle in.

"Why would did you think it was acceptable behavior to hold my hand?"

He desperately wanted to tell her how he had forgotten about their breakup and that he was sorry. But instead he mustered up a response, "I thought we could be friends," But he didn't want to be friends, he wanted to be lovers. He wanted to hold her and to kiss her.

"And since when do friends hold hands Ronald?" She retorted sharply before gathering her books and storming out of the common room. Her anger carried her to the library where she casually bumped into Harry. "Hello Harry."

"Hi," He could tell it was somewhat awkward. He didn't know what to say so he gestured for her to sit down at his table, where he had been doing research on some potions. She followed his hand and reluctantly took a seat. She noticed the several books scattered around the table, one of them being the one reason she came to the library. Its title was "Love, Truth and Other Possibly Life-Wrecking Spells". When she ceased to care about the book and began to concentrate on Harry was when she noticed how close he was to her. She was unsure as whether or not he had done it purposely. They were both seated at the same side of the table, their thighs merely inches apart. She turned to look at him, when she noticed how deep in thought he was. His hair was ruffled and his hands were fidgeting with the pages of the book. All the anger she had felt towards him suddenly vanished, all she saw was his muscular frame, the hurt in his eyes and the love in his soul. She couldn't control herself; she reached for him, resting her hand in his shoulder until he turned his head to face hers. His brows furrowed in bewilderment as he tilted his head. He could see in her eyes what she was thinking. He could see what she was feeling. And he could tell what she was attempting to fight off. So he did her a favor: instead of letting her sit there trying her hardest to stop herself from kissing him he leaned in and pushed his lips against hers.

She was tempted to pull away, to run away, but she kept going. She felt his hand skim her thigh and his feet entangle with hers. He began to kiss her roughly and she forcefully kissed back, running her hair through his uneven mane. He pulled away and looked her in the eyes; he saw such vulnerability that it scared him. But the memories of him and her flooded through his mind. And his love for her pulsed fiercely through his veins.

Once again she struggled with herself not to lunge at him, not to kiss him again. She couldn't start this; it hurt them both last time. She shuttered with the thought of losing him again, of being in an emotionless relationship with Ron, to never have Harry hold her again. She felt her eyes begin to tear and tried to hide it by turning away. He immediately recognized the problem and inched closer to her.

"Hermione," He waited patiently for an answer, she turned back to face him. He reached over and cupped her face in his hands, gently wiping away the tears with his thumbs. "Everything will be fine." He whispered and pulled away his hands. She began to nod and smile.

"Do you mind if I borrow this book?" She asked before pointing to the text that she had been eyeballing before.

"No," He shrugged, "It's fine with me." He paused and looked at the clock, "I think we should head back to the common room though, it's really late" He suggested. She agreed and they gathered their things as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room. When they entered it was silent. Everyone had gone to bed, yet the fire was still crackling.

They threw their things off to the side and took a seat on the couch, watching the flames intently. The silence was comforting. Lately there had been so much noise that even their one's own thoughts were hard to hear. Hermione had taken a seat on the love seat across from the sofa where Harry now lay, his feet extended to the end. She felt so cold even as the fire flooded the room with warmth. Her body felt so naked not having Harry wrapped around it and as if he was reading her mind he beckoned to her. She noticed that there was no room on the couch, but understood exactly what he meant. She kicked her shoes off and took her place lying right next to him. She wrapped her arms around his side and closed her eyes. He smelled so good. And even though she could hear the approaching of footsteps as they descended the stairs she didn't want to move; she was comfortable. When they halted right near the sofa, Hermione began to nuzzle her head into Harry's neck, not wanting to see who had joined their company for she could tell by the uneven breath that it was Ron.

"So, I see you guys are really close!" He exclaimed, shrugging sarcastically.

Harry didn't feel like answering, he just wanted the peace and quiet to return. He felt at home with Hermione in his arms. Ron was beginning to seem like a home-wrecker.

"Harry, you arse, she's mine. Get the hell away from her." He blurted out, he was now shouting. Harry heard the footsteps from upstairs scampering downwards. Now that they had collected bystanders he needed to stand up. Hermione felt him begin to move and sat up, allowing him to stand across from Ron.

"Ron, I don't think it's any of your business what me and Hermione do together."

"Yeah, it is. I love her! You don't deserve her, 'Arry. You really don't! You always get everything; look at all the things you've taken from me. And now her! How could you sink so low?"

"Ron, do not refer to me as a possession!" Hermione stood up, her face beginning to turn an uneven shade of red. "And—And Harry does deserve me." Though her words stammered out quite slowly she noticed how Ron's eyes became filled with anger, it was as if they were on fire.

"But I love you Hermione!"

"It didn't seem that way when you broke up with me."

"But, but I wasn't being rational. I'm in love with you. Please don't hate me for getting so angry." Ron walked towards Hermione, holding out his hands as if to embrace.

"Ron, get the hell away from her."

"What are you gonna do Harry?"

"Ron, what's gotten into you?" Hermione shrieked. She turned to face her fellow classmates when she noticed Ginny in the corner, a smile planted firmly on her face. "Is there something humorous happening Ginny?"She was startled a little when Hermione addressed her, but proceeded to explain what she was smirking about anyway, "Well, you have to admit that it is very amusing. Harry and Ron fighting over you, who would have thought?" She replied rather calmly.

Hermione turned back to Harry and then tried to jog her memory. She considered all that happened at the burrow, how happy Ginny had been when Harry returned, the jar with the heart on it. Hermione turned to Ginny and tilted her head slightly. "This is all your fault, isn't it?"

----------------

A/N: dun dun dun…what will happen next? Lol. Thanks again for reading. The story will be over fairly soon, maybe two more chapters or so. I'm happy that I included more HHr in this chapter:) Feedback?


	14. Chapter 14

It took me a couple weeks to upload; sorry about the little wait. But here goes another chapter. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I thank you for reading my story. Sorry if it is a little corny or like the end of an episode of Scooby-Doo where they get all technical and retell the story about the masked villain. It always bothered me that there were never any real monsters. Once again: I am sorry if it is the least bit corny. :) Anywho…here is chapter fourteen.

**Previously on****…**_**What Was Silently Concealed**_

_Hermione turned to Ginny and tilted her head slightly. "This is all your fault, isn't it?"_

-------------

"Why would you say that Hermione?" Ginny replied. Her face was bent into a grin.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the _love potion_Or the constant push for me and Ron to be together. "

"Whatever." Ginny sighed, "I guess I'll go now." She stood up and headed for the portrait hole, hoping they would let her escape without further questioning.

"No, I think we'd all love to hear an explanation." Harry chimed in from the other side of the room.

"Why do you think, Harry? You're attractive, you're kind, and you should be mine. But if Hermione hadn't gotten in the way…well then everything would be just fine."

"We'll I hate to tell you Ginny," Hermione smiled before walking over to Harry. She wrapped her hand firmly around his side before turning back to Ginny, "I did get in the way."

"Back at home, I saw you two together. I even tried to get Harry back. I really don't understand why he could give up so easily on me. I tried to be everything he wanted. I guess it was you Hermione that he truly wanted." Ginny couldn't help but let her face turn a shade of red that matched her hair quite graciously. She turned to Ron, her eyes about to tear. "I'm…sorry."

He shook his head, "Do something Ginny! I freakin' love her!" He pounded his foot on the ground before turning to Hermione and Harry. "Get off her mate, before I have to hurt you."

"Ronald, it's not worth it." Hermione retorted quite firmly. "Just forget it, I don't care if you love me or not. I love Harry. And if you keep saying you love me, well, I never want to talk to you again." She was aware she was being harsh, but Ron was under the effect of a love potion so she had to be mean or he wouldn't get the message.

"But Hermione…we had something!"

"We had bickering and awkward silences!" She screamed before turning hastily to Ginny, "How long?"

"How long until what?"

"How long 'till it wears off?"

Ginny smiled slightly before rolling her eyes and hesitantly answering, "Tomorrow morning,"

Harry shook his head and turned to the crowed of intent bystanders, "Who wants to knock him out?"

A small boy jumped up and down, he looked young enough to be a second year. Harry grinned slightly and beckoned for him to come over. The young boy shot a curse Ron's way and the looming red-head fell awkwardly to the ground. There was an outburst of giggles which was silenced by Harry's stern face.

"We can't just leave him here," Hermione squealed before backing away from Harry.

"Wanna bet?" Harry shrugged and shooed the crowd away. They cautiously headed back to their rooms, Ginny escaping in the mass of heads. Hermione, Harry and an unconscious Ron were left behind. "So…when this is all fixed, where does it leave us?"

Hermione smiled slightly and headed over to him, embracing him. She removed any proximity and kissed him. She tried to control the flight of uncontrollable hormones in her stomach, but she was never good at ignoring things. Soon they were caught up in the moment, not realizing at how fast the time passed. Soon they were tired enough to fall asleep on the couch and that was exactly what they did. They both hoped that this time Ron wouldn't interrupt their "moment".

--------------

Ron awoke the next morning with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He stood up with one swift moment and noticed Harry and Hermione on the couch, their frames entangled. He didn't feel anything. He didn't feel jealous, enraged, or even happy. He wanted to leave; he wanted to find his happiness. And maybe that was why he never said anything to them about what he saw that morning. When they finally awoke and headed to the great hall it was obvious the events of last evening had already spread about the school. Gossip always seemed to hand him the short end of the stick. Hermione and he entered the Great Hall. They were greeted by several shouts of obscene comments of which they both tried hard to ignore. Hermione was appalled at how immature the inhabitants of this school were, and this was supposed to be an institution of higher education. One would think they take pride in their actions. But the several hoots and "Harry Potter scored last night" were almost enough to push her over the edge. She had noticed as they ate the glances from girls at all four houses. It was like Harry was a piece of meat; she would have thrown him out if she didn't love him.

Breakfast passed slowly, but the day whizzed by until it was their alone time again. But they did not kiss, they did not hug, and they didn't do homework. They talked. And maybe Harry's ability to carry on an intelligent conversation was what made him even more attractive. Or maybe it was because he was finally hers. She was sure that would never change. They snuggled on the couch for a couple minutes before he let out an exhausting exhale.

"Hermione,"

"What Harry?"

"When the year's over and I go to see the Dursleys for the last time, do you think I'll be able to stay with you for the summer?"

"Harry, dear, try not to think so far ahead." She smiled mischievously before leaning her head on his chest and closing her eyes. Hopefully he didn't mind that she was going to stay there for a while.

**END**

-----------

I hope you enjoyed the story; that is it! My first completed fanfiction. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
